Voyage of the Dawn Treader My Way
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Edmund has returned to Narnia at long last good news for Annabella.
1. Chapter 1

_Earth_

Edmund Pevensie sighed; his attempt at enrolling in the army had failed dramatically, thanks to Lucy who had ratted him out. He and Lucy were living with mute Uncle Harold, "modern" (if you could call letting your brat son call you by your first name, being vegetarians, not smoking, teetotal ring whatever that was, and wearing a special kind of underclothes modern) Aunt Alberta and atrocious cousin Eustace. It was enough to drive a person mad. Edmund lay down on Lucy's bed as she inspected herself in the mirror for reasons unknown she'd been doing that a lot, that and asking dumb questions like if she was a pretty as Susan Edmund stared at the letter they'd received from Susan earlier that day.

"Yeah, they're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much," he grumbled as he read through the letter. She'd said something about America not being like their adventures in Narnia and Edmund was annoyed. It had been days since he'd come to this house and even more since he'd left Narnia, left his sweet Annabella. He wanted to go back so desperately that it hurt. Every night he dreamt of her just before he left. It was sad, tear streaked but hopeful. He just prayed that he would see her again soon, preferably before he ripped Eustace's throat out.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked there was that stupid question again! He sighed and got off the bed, approaching a detailed painting.

"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" he asked and Lucy came up beside him.

"Yes, it is very Narnian looking, isn't it?" she asked and he could hear her smiling. His mood remained glum.

"Just another reminder that we're here and not there," Edmund complained grumpily.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes," Eustace droned as Edmund glared. Dear Aslan he hated his cousin!

"Please let me hit him," he said, approaching his irritating cousin. Lucy held him back.

"No," she insisted firmly.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund snarled. Eustace looked irritatingly arrogant.

"It's my house. I can do as I please. You're just guests," he said. Edmund turned back to the painting before he could actually rip the annoying boy's throat out.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous." Eustace grumbled

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," Edmund resorted.

"Edmund, it looks like the water's actually moving," Lucy said lightly, smiling as she watched the painting.

"What rubbish, see? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels on useless fairytales of yours!" Eustace said.

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund mocked without looking away from the painting.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sorts that become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books on real information!" Eustace decreed and Edmund turned around. He'd had enough. No he'd had more than enough.

"Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we got here!" Edmund shouted. He heard Lucy saying something but paid attention to Eustace who was now trying to escape the room. Edmund slammed the door, disabling the only exit besides the window.

"I have half a mind to tell your father that it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets!" Edmund said and Eustace looked like a child who was told they were going to get eaten by a monster.

"Liar," Eustace said but Edmund saw right through his act.

"Oh really? I found them under your bed. And do you know what? I licked every one of them," Edmund said cockily. Eustace looked scandalized.

"Oh, I'm infected with you!" Eustace said in disgust but he couldn't continue because water sprayed them both from somewhere.

"Lucy, the painting!" Edmund cried as the three saw water pouring from the painting. Unfortunately, Eustace didn't see this as a good thing. A small scuffle and a lot of yelling ensued as Eustace attempted to smash the painting. It clattered to the ground and water quickly filled the room. They swam upwards towards the light, the furniture of the room no longer around them.

* * *

_Narnia_

Edmund's head broke the surface. Lucy saw the ship from the picture heading towards them

"Edmund!" She cried as three figures jumped off the boat and felt someone's arms slip around her

"It's ok I got you"

"Caspian!" Lucy cried

"Lucy!"

"Edmund, it's Caspian!" She yelled Edmund turned to see several men in the water, one of which was indeed Caspian.

"By Jove we're in Narnia!" Edmund cheered as a man grabbed him and swam towards the ship. Leaving two other men to deal with a hysterical Eustace. Edmund's heart was pounding. Caspian was here (and not looking like an old man - he only looked to be three or four years older!) And if he knew Caspian he knew he didn't go any where with out his baby sister. He was lifted onto the ship and given a dry towel.

"Caspian!" he called to get the King's attention. Caspian turned around with a smile on his face.

"Edmund, good to see you!" He greeted clapping Edmund's shoulder

"Good to see you," Edmund replied as they approached Lucy and Caspian stood on the stairs.

"Behold our castaways: Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia," Caspian called and the crowd bowed to them. Lucy smiled and Edmund attempted to smile whilst squinting in the sunlight. Suddenly Eustace began squealing and Reepicheep landed elegantly in front of them.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir!" the mouse said gallantly. Eustace looked utterly shell shocked.

"He talked! Did you see that? He just talked!" Eustace squealed.

"Yeah, it's getting him to shut up, that's the trick," Caspian said jokingly. The crew laughed.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reepicheep replied

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace screeched

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep suggested Edmund was seriously considering it.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried punching his shoulder

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I?" Eustace demanded.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy," said a Minotaur. Eustace took one look at him and fainted.

"Was it something I said?" he asked the gathered crowd.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said with a smile and the Minotaur took Eustace away. Edmund and Lucy joined Caspian as he led them through the ship. Lucy received a pair of female sailor's breeches and a white shirt and red vest; Edmund received some of Caspian's clothes. Once changed, Edmund followed Lucy and Caspian into Caspian's cabin.

"There's peace over all of Narnia," Caspian said gesturing to a map.

"Peace?" Edmund asked, looking at the King.

"In just three years," he said leaning against the desk. Lucy was twirling her hair.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, tucking the hair behind her ear. What the hell was that? Edmund decided that he'd never understand girls except Annabella of coarse. Where was she?

"No, not as lovely as your sister" Caspian smiled Lucy beamed at her friend. Just then the door to the cabin burst open

"Caspian you idiot!" A familiar voice cried Edmund spun around to see a girl with raven black hair, fair skin and sharp blue eyes not common in Telmarines standing in the doorway.

"What are you all about jumping off the side of the boat like that?" Annabella cried

"Anna-" Caspian began

"You're king, Caspian are you trying to leave our people kingless?"

"Anna-" Caspian tried again

"I mean me jumping into open water fine, Reepicheep wonderful but you my dear brother are yet to wed!"

"Anna-" Caspian tried a third time

"Or produce an heir..."

"ANNABELLA!" Caspian shouted

"What?" Annabella snapped

"Look behind you!" Annabella turned spotting Lucy first

"Lucy!"

"Anna!" The two girls hugged just then she spotted Edmund and froze

"Hello Annabella" Edmund smiled, the girl stood there and smiled softly

"Hello, Edmund" she replied

"That's enough for today, come on Lucy I'll give you a tour of the ship." Caspian said shepherding Lucy out and fixing Edmund and Annabella with a stern look. The minute the door closed Annabella launched herself into Edmund's arms

"Your back!" She cried as Edmund spun her around in a wide circle.

"I waited just like I promised I would!" Anna laughed as Edmund swept her in to a passionate kiss a few moments later there was a knock at the door

"When you're done snogging with my baby sister I got a challenge for you." Caspian said earning another glare from Annabella

"What kind of a challenge?" Edmund asked

"Swordfight" Was all Caspian had to say.

_**I'm re vamping it! Wish me luck! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian and Ed were sword fighting. While Annabella sat on a barrel and watched. Once they were done, Caspian yelled,

"ALRIGHT! Back to work!" Annabella walked over to Ed and Lucy, Leaning next to Ed, only to have him kiss her again Anna leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Edmund, do you think, if we sail to the end of the world, we'll just . . . fall off the edge?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're a long way from there," Edmund said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I see you're still talking nonsense and drivel," Eustace said, coming up from below deck, causing Edmund to scowl.

"Edmund, who is that?" Annabella whispered

"No one Darling." Edmund replied

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked in a somewhat kind voice.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution," Eustace replied and Reepicheep joined them.

"As effervescent as ever, I see," he said. Eustace looked irritated.

"Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost 'em. Simply getting over the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence," he said cockily. Edmund choked on his drink and almost did a perfect spit take.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reepicheep said.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping," he said and walked straight into Caspian. Edmund almost laughed.

"Kidnapping, is it?" he asked

"I thought we saved your life,"

"You held me against my will! In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" he yelled.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep commented.

"He's just warming up," Edmund said. Annabella fixed Edmund with a firm look,

"I'll explain later I swear" he whispered just then they all heard,

"Land ho!"

_**Review please!**_


	3. NOTE IMPORTANT READ!

_**AN: I apologize for being away so long, I lost my muse. But I'm back and ready to spin the epic that is Voyage Of The Dawn Treader My Way! Re-read chapters 1 & 2 because I redid them otherwise you'll be lost from now on... and don't froget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

The small company of Caspian, Annabella, Lucy and Edmund rushed to see what could be seen. It was as Caspian was looking through a spyglass that he noticed something odd.

"Not a Narnian flag in sight." He said

"Let me see!" Annabella cried grabbing the spyglass from her brother and getting a look for herself.

"Something isn't right," she said as Edmund took his turn with the spyglass.

"But The Lone Islands have always been Narnia's!" He cried.

"I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund said

"Forgive me your Majesty but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." A sailor said,

"You're right." Edmund said

"We'll use long boats," Caspian cut in, before everyone scrambled to get ready.

* * *

"All right, who is he?" Edmund looked up from strapping on his armor before going ashore, to see Annabella, fully dressed in armor herself, watching him from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Edmund asked

"Don't change the subject" Annabella replied, Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Nothing escapes you does it my love?" Edmund smirked as a light blush colored Annabella's face.

"Not particularly no" she said

"Who is he? You said you'd explain later. It's later." Edmund smiled

"Dear Aslan I've missed you-"

"_Edmund._"

"Fine." Edmund sighed

"He's our cousin. Stuck up, ungrateful little irritant that he is." Annabella looked shocked,

"You never told me you had a cousin" she said

"I try not to think of him." Edmund said truthfully, there was a pause before Annabella spoke again.

"How are Peter and Susan?"

"Good, they miss here though." Edmund said Annabella looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Did _you _miss here too?" She asked

"Of coarse" Edmund said frowning he lifted her face to look into his and was taken aback by the tears in her eyes,

"I was so afraid, that I would never see you again… that you had fallen in love with another…" a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," Edmund said

"I love you, today, tomorrow and forever" a small smile tugged at the corner of Annabella's mouth

"Do you trust me?" Edmund asked brushing some hair from her face.

"Of coarse, I trust you with my life." Annabella replied. They leaned into kiss, and just before their lips touched there was a knock at the door,

"Are you coming?" Caspian asked on the other side of the door. Edmund sighed pressing his forehead to Annabella's. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he looked at her,

"In a minute!"

* * *

The Lone Islands that were eerily still. Upon getting out of the boat Eustace fell flat on his face, causing Annabella to laugh.

"And you're sure he's related by blood?" Caspian asked doubtfully.

"Unfortunately" Edmund mumbled

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll go ahead. If we're not back by dawn, send a search party," Caspian ordered. Annabella went to follow him and Lucy but Caspian stopped her

"You stay here Anna"

"Oh, you can't be serious!" She protested

"I've more than proved myself with a bow you saw that much three years ago!"

"I'm not letting you get hurt" Caspian argued

"I'm going! And you can't stop me!" Annabella spat pushing past Caspian in land.

"I remember her being this stubborn" Edmund laughed as he followed.

They arrived in an empty Church like building

"We're going in" Caspian said

"What should I do?" Eustace asked

"I don't know… guard… something" Annabella said

"Right, right, don't worry I got it" Eustace said as they entered Annabella doubled back and gave him a dagger

"Should we worry?" She whispered to Edmund

"Yes" Edmund whispered back they found a book in the middle of an empty room.

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"It's names" Edmund said

"But why are some of them crossed out?" Annabella asked Caspian came to the realization first:

"Slave traders." As if on cue the bells up above rang loudly and slave traders appeared out of nowhere. A fierce battle ensued only to be halted by a girlish scream. Everyone froze, Edmund looked to Annabella but saw she was unharmed, just then the door opened and in walked a man with a dagger held to Eustace's throat. Annabella audibly groaned,

"You _idiot!_" She cried

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I say you should drop your weapons." Said the man

"NOW!" Lucy threw her dagger to the ground and, begrudgingly, Annabella dropped hers too.

"Put 'em in irons!" The man cried someone grabbed Edmund who glared at his cousin before turning his attention to Annabella who was fighting her attacker.

"Get your hands off me!" She snapped

"By Aslan you'll pay for this!"

"Take these three to the market." The man said

"Take those two to the dungeons."

"Listen to me you insolent fool!" Caspian snapped

"I am your King!" Edmund began to struggle and his attacker slapped him

"Edmund!" Annabella screamed

"You're going to pay for that." Edmund said

"Actually, someone else is going to pay." Said a man

"For all of you," and with that the slave traders began to drag them away.

"No! Edmund!"

"Annabella!" Edmund tried to lunge after her but was pinned to the ground, struggling all the while.

"_Edmund!_" And then they were gone.

_**TADA! Sorry it took so long review!**_


End file.
